


Dancing

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Hell, Post Season 4, Why am I hurting my feels with my own writing?, and deserve to be punished, i'm a monster, then the Season 4 finale happened and I dumped the old one, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: And whenever he allowed his mind to wander, he could remember how he had danced with Chloe.
Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Antarctic_Echoes, the best beta ever <3<3<3
> 
> Another Bing card and yes, it's short again, but I planned on having the bingo cards short one shots from the beginning.

There he was, the king of hell on his black throne above all else, with bloody ash falling down and ruining everything - especially his mood.   
He hated every single second down here and had long lost track of the time that had passed on earth.   
In the past, Lucifer would have told everyone that the worst in hell was the bloody ash, the lack of music and the boredom.   
Not anymore - since his return, it was the loneliness. It probably always had been, but before Linda and his friends he had never known.   
  


And whenever he allowed his mind to wander, he could remember how he had danced with Chloe.   
Two times, and those two times had been the light to keep him sane in his dark kingdom.   
He remembered how he had dragged her to the dance floor at LUX, dancing silly to an even sillier song and just having fun. Lucifer could still see the blush of embarrassment on her face before she started dancing with him. He had heard her laugh through the music and it was one of the loveliest sounds he had ever heard in his long life.   
She had helped him save LUX without batting an eye and although he would never admit it, that damn song was ‘their song’ now.   
  
Of course there was the second dance, when he made sure she had gotten her prom.    
Lucifer had no idea why an event like this was so important to humans, but for Chloe, he would do anything. He was happy though that this thing hadn’t needed him to die or get injured. Well, his dignity had been ruined because of the case...Todd. Pah! Who could ever think this poor excuse of a man would even come close to looking like him, and surely he didn’t look like a Todd.    
But after the case had been solved? He just had to give Chloe what she secretly desired.    
  
He had reveled in the joy in her eyes, the sway of her hips and the smell of her hair when they danced close together.   
He clung to those memories while hell tried to rip them away from him, but he did not allow that to happen. He was the king and he would keep them safe, and nothing in this damn place would take them from him.   
Sometimes he even hummed the melody of those songs and danced around with the ghost of her memory, leaving only his footprints behind in the ashes of hell.   
His demons probably thought him crazy, but he didn’t care. Never had before and never would, not now.   
Instead he just closed his eyes, moved around and imagined how her hands would feel in his own and how she would laugh at every silly dance move.   
  
And he imagined how it would be. He would go back, even though he had no idea yet how to do it. But he wouldn’t give up, he just couldn’t.   
He had to get back somehow, he just had to find a solution for this situation.    
And then, he swore to himself, he would dance with her again.   
Maybe at a fancy date? Maybe in her home after the urchin went to bed and she was just in her worn out clothes? Lucifer didn’t care, he would just love every single moment of it.   
He would enjoy dancing to her silly 90s playlist as much as to a classical piece. It was her - the most important part was his Detective.   
Lucifer knew he would find a way back, for if someone could find a loophole it was him, and then he would finally be able to add another dance to his memories.


End file.
